Yakusoku
by Terurin Neko
Summary: Rewrite chap.1...."I will always keep my promise, yes I will always be..." HibarixOC
1. Nice to meet you!

"My name is Mizuzawa Aoi, nice to meet you"

Mizuzawa Aoi, the new student in Namimori. She has long dark brown hair reaching to the waist, a pair of sky blue eyes, very pale skin, and is pretty skinny.

"Is there anything you want to ask about her?" the teacher asked all of the students in her class.

"Hai!"

"Yes Tomomi-san"

"Why your skin are so pale?", she asked.

"Well since I was small I have had home schooling, and I spent most of the time in the hospital because of my weak body", Aoi answered with a gentle smile on her face.

"Are you sick?", one of the other students asked her.

"Well it's getting much better, so I was allowed to go to an regular school".

"Jaa, have you ever played baseball before?", this time a boy asked her.

"Sadly no, but sometimes I watch a baseball match on TV".

"Cool, I will teach you sometime"

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it", she smiled again.

"Now that was enough introduction, and Mizusawa-san you may sit on the empty chair at the back", the teacher said to her.

"Hai sensei", she started to walk to her chair and sat on it. Then she looked on her right side and it was a girl with short brown hair. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko , you can call me Kyoko, nice to meet you", Kyoko smiled to her and she smiled to her back. "Nice to meet you too".

_Lunch Time_

Aoi decided to walk around the school after finishing her lunch. She had not walked around for such a long time because of her sickness. All of the time she only looked outside from the hospital window and watched the seasons change.

But her happiness was not for long when she saw many students unconscious on her way back of the school. Bloods were spread everywhere, which made her want to throw up.

"Na-nani…what happen?"

Suddenly she heard somebody scream. She turned her head to her left and saw a boy beating a guy with a weapon. "Tonfa…".

After the boy had beaten the guy to death, he stared at her. She flinched a little. "E-eto… Kon-konichiwa I'm just transferred here today..a-and I only want to see what the school is like…", she said start to panic. And the boy kept starring at her, deadly.

"Ah…um…a-and the school is very nice and be-beautiful a-and clean (?)…". Still he did not respond.

"A-a-and my name is Mizuzawa Aoi …bu-but I-I promised I will not tell the po-police about this o-or even the teacher…a-and I'm going to look around the school more…so…e-excuse me….". She started to walk away pretty quickly but he stopped her.

"Hey you", he called her.

"Ha-hai I-I'm sorry!", she immediately stopped.

"You said the school is nice?"

"Ye-yes…bu-but really it's pretty nice in here!"

She started to turn her head slowly toward him.

"I-is something wrong with that?", she asked with all her might.

Surprisingly he was smiling, well you can say that.

"Hibari"

"Eh?"

"Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee of this school", he said.

"Ha-hai…ni-nice to meet you Hibari-san…", she gave him her nervous smile.

_And this is how they met for the first time._


	2. The Rain and Tea

"I'm sorry sensei".

Yes, Aoi was late on her second day of school. Not only was late, she was also soaking. It was not water, but it seemed to be a juice. Then the entire student in her class started to chuckle at her.

_And this was what happens to her before._

"_Oh no I'm late!"_

_Her alarm clock was out of battery, which was why she was late._

_Then on her way to the school she bumped into someone spilled juice over her. Surprisingly the person she bumped into was a baby. _

'_A baby? A Cow?'_

"_Nooo!! Lambo's juice!" the baby shouted and started crying._

"_Ah! I-Pin's juice!" there was another baby chasing the other one._

_The babies started circling around her and kept arguing about the juice. "E-eh…?"_

_When she tried to stop the babies, they were gone already. _

_That was why she was soaking. _

'This is embarrassing…' she sighed.

Then she looked at the window. The skies were getting dark.

'I hope it's not raining later…'

_After School _

"I guess this is not my lucky day…"

It was raining very badly. And she didn't bring her umbrella with her today. She glanced at the rain again and sighed, "I think I have to wait until the rain stops". She went into the school again.

She decided to explore the school while waiting for the rain to stop. 'It's very quiet …'.

She passed the music room, the science room, her own classroom, the art room, and then she stopped in front of the reception room.

'This room looks quite creepy…' she thought

"What do you want Mizuzawa-san?" suddenly a scary voice came from her back.

"EEK! I-I'm sorry!" she was shocked by the owner of the voice. She knew the voice very well. She didn't even dare to look back.

"I-I-I'm very sorry…I-I actually fo-forgot to bring my umbrella today…. so I-I thought I'm go-going to wait until it stops ra-raining!"

Then she had courage to look back, slowly.

"Is it o-okay…?", she asked with all of her might.

Hibari didn't answer. Instead he just passed through her and opened the reception room door. Then closed it slowly in front of her face. Leaving her dumbfounded. Suddenly she sneezed. 'Better take some medicine later after I reach home…'. She sneezed again.

Then the reception room opened slowly.

"Eh?"

Hibari stared at her.

"I-I'm so-", she was cut off.

"Come in", he said.

"Eh?"

"I said come in, are you listening to me?".

She immediately came in, she was too scarred.

_In the reception room_

The rain had not stopped yet.

Aoi sat on the black sofa. It was very quiet in there, so she decided to start a conversation with him.

"Nee Hiba- Eep!" Hibari gave her a deadly glare. "I'm so-sorry".

She could not talk at all.

A Half hour has passed. Still raining.

Aoi was thirsty all of a sudden.

With all of her might she asked Hibari, "um…would you like some tea…?"

Hibari stopped writing and stared at her. 'Maybe not..', she thought.

"Sure"

'Eh? He just said 'sure?!'

"O-okay then… I-I will make the te-tea".

'Thank You God, I'm thirsty!' she thought with a smile on her face.

Then Aoi made the tea.

She gave the tea to Hibari first.

"Here, your tea…"

He didn't even say thank you to her for making him tea.

She went back sitting on the black sofa and started to drink the tea.

After a few minutes, the rain stopped.

"Ah, it's stoped already", she said happily.

"Jaa Hibari-san I will go home first, see you", hurriedly she went out from the reception room. Hibari just stared at her for a while and went back to work. But then she came back again, "ah… I forgot to say thank you, Arigato Hibari-san for letting me stay, jaa ne!" she smiled and waved to him. In fact Hibari didn't really care.

He took a sip of the tea she made.

"Un…"

The tea was getting cold already. But it seemed he liked the tea very much.


	3. Hibird's new song

Aoi looked out from the school window and saw Hibird flies toward her singing the Namimori anthem. Then Hibird stopped in front of her, still singing the Namimori anthem. She smiled and patted Hibird on the head gently. "Hello little one, what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be with Hibari-san?", she asked. The bird just chirped to her. "Well you have to go back to him, or Hibari-san will be searching for you". Instead, he flew to her shoulder and started singing the Namimori anthem again.

'Where is that bird gone?' In fact Hibari was really searching for Hibird.

Aoi walked through the hall with Hibird on her shoulder, singing the school's song. Every student in the hall stared at her and asked each other why Hibird was with her. "Hibird-san, can you please lower your voice a little?". But Hibird kept singing. Then she sighed in defeat, "I guess I can't do anything about it…you really like singing don't you…I can teach you a new song later". Hibird kept singing through the hallway.

From far way, Hibari sighed,' he will come back later'. He yawned.

_On the rooftop_

"Nee, Hibird-san what kinds of songs do you like?", she asked Hibird. Hibird chirped in answer. "Hmmm…let's see…how about…'Okaeri'? Okay it was decided! I will teach you now, here we go…". She started to sing the song. She sang it very well, her voice was sweet and beautiful. Hibird seemed to be listening to her carefully.

After a few minutes, she finished singing and smiled to Hibird. "Now you try". Hibird started singing, but he only sang the first part of the song. She giggled and sang again to make him remember the lyrics. She seemed to be having fun together with Hibird.

And Hibari, he was in the reception room, still thinking where did Hibird go while he was doing his work.

"Finally! You did it Hibird-san", Aoi cheered for Hibird. Then she looked at her watch and it was almost time for her next class to begin. "I have to go now Hibird-san, and I think you should go back to Hibari-san is...". Then Hibird started to fly away from her, singing to the school's song. Aoi sighed, "Hibird-san still like the school's song better…oh well". She went to her next class, which was Science.

_In the reception room_

Hibird suddenly came in to the room and stopped in front of Hibari's desk. Hibari stopped writing and looked at Hibird. He patted Hibird and Hibird chirped. "Where have you been exactly?" Hibari mumbled. Hibird started singing the school song, which Hibari was getting used to. But the song suddenly stopped at the middle. "Un?", he looked at Hibird confused. Then Hibird began to sing again, but it seemed to be a different song. Hibari never taught Hibird that song and he even never heard that song before. He didn't stop Hibird singing that song. He just kept listening to the song and wondering where Hibird had learned that song.

'Okaeri' sang by Ayaka.

It's a very nice song (in my opinion…)


	4. Namimori Sketch

Aoi looked outside from the school window during her math class period. And saw Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna being hit by a ball on his face. Well, that was one of the reasons why everybody called him 'Dame Tsuna (No good Tsuna)'. 'I wonder if he really is okay…', she sighed and focused on the math formula on the black board.

It seemed her next period was given free time. She had nothing to do exactly. So she took a piece of paper and a pencil. Then she started drawing or scribbling better than doing nothing. Suddenly Kyoko asked her," Aoi-chan, what are you doing?".

"Ah, iie… nothing at all", she gave her nervous laugh, trying to cover her drawing but failed.

"Oh, can I see that?"

"No no no it's nothing"

"You are shy are you? It's okay I won't laugh"

Aoi sighed in defeat. She gave her drawing paper to Kyoko. And Kyoko seemed to be amused.

"Sugoi Aoi-chan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it, this is awesome"

"Well you don't need to be like that…", she blushed.

"Nani? Nani?", suddenly Kyoko's friend, Hana appeared out of nowhere. She took the paper from Kyoko's hand and started scanning it.

"Oh did you draw this?", she asked.

Aoi just nodded.

"This is quite nice, Namimori school right? It looks alike".

Aoi just nodded and blushed in embarrassment.

She walked through the hall, carrying many books with her. Today she was willing to help the Library club to return the book from students in her class. Since she wanted to return her books that she borrowed from the library also, so she decided to help.

'I never thought there would be so many books', she thought. She didn't really watch her way and caused her to bump into someone and made all of the books fall. "I-I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry!". Well that was unlucky for her because she had not see who she bumped into.

"I'm really so…", now she just realized who she bumped into. She trembled and didn't want to look at his face. She gathered all of her courage to look at him. And there you are, Hibari glared at her threateningly.

"Ko-konnichiwa Hi-hibari-san… I-I didn't know you are th-there…". Hibari took out his tonfa, ready to beat her. "Uwaaaa!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M REALLY SORRY!!", she panicked. Then Hibari started to swing his tonfa toward her. She covered her head immediately and shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But the tonfa didn't come. She took a peep, and saw the tonfa right in front of her face. Hibari stared at her, then at a piece of paper lying on the ground in front of her. It was her drawing of Namimori School. He put his tonfa away from her face and picked up the paper. "E-eto that was…", she stuttered. Hibari put the paper in his pocket and walked away. Leaving her dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

_The reception room _

Hibird flew around the reception room singing the Namimori anthem. Then he stopped on Hibari's head and looked at the picture Hibari held. Hibird started singing a different song (Okaeri), not the Namimori anthem.

Hibari yawned," This is boring". He commented.


	5. Why me'

PE lessons, Aoi's worst subject. A few weeks ago, in her first PE lesson she collapsed all of sudden and was taken to the clinic. She said to the nurse that she felt her head was aching and feeling hot. According to the nurse, Aoi could not really stand the heat. No wonder her skin was very pale.

Now in her PE lesson she just sat on the corner and watched the other students running. Some might think that it would be nice to be Aoi for not joining PE lesson, but not for Aoi. She thought it would be nice to be like everybody who can run and can stand the heat. She sighed as she watched the other students running.

_The Library_

Aoi found out that there were a lot of interesting books in the library. Sometimes she helped the librarian to arrange the books.

But one day, the librarian asked her a favor, a dangerous favor, "ano, Mizuzawa-san can you do me a little favor?"

"Hai, what is it?", she asked.

"Well… can you take these books to the reception room?"

_The Reception Room…_

"Eh??"

"You see, I was very busy so I think I'm going to ask you about this…would you mind?"

Aoi just could not refuse her and took the books from her.

"Thank you very much Mizuzawa-san", the librarian smiled to her.

"N-no problem…", she gave her nervous smile to the librarian and slowly walked away.

'Why me…'

When she walked through the hallway, she suddenly remembered what happen two days ago. She remembered she bumped into Hibari and made him angry. The more she thought about it, the more scared she got. 'What should I do...'

Finally reached in front of the reception room.

'Be calm…act normal…be calm…', she kept repeating the words on her head. She took a long breath and started to knock the door. "Sumimasen(excuse me), Hibari-san…". She slowly went in. But nobody answered her. "Hibari-san??"

She closed the door gently and tip toed inside. She looked around the room, but nobody was there.

"Phew…that was close…"

She put the books on his desk and started to leave the room. She took the door handle to open the door. When she opened it, she saw somebody in front of her. None other than Hibari himself. She began to tremble and tried to stutter something. "Hi-hibari-san…ko-konnichi-",

"What are you doing in here?", he asked coldly cutting her off.

"I I-I just dropped the books that you want from th-the library…"

Hibari kept staring at her.

"We-well Hibari-san…", she walked slowly past him. "I-I will s-see you around Hi-hibari-san…Ja nee!!"

She ran away.

'Why me!?' she thought while running with anime tears on her face.

_After school_

'Why do I have to get involved with Hibari-san again?' she sighed again. Suddenly she felt somebody tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Yamamoto Takeshi standing beside her. "Yo!" he greeted.

"Yamamoto-san??"

"Hey, we haven't really talked to each other, how was your day in school?" he asked.

"Fine I guess…"she sighed.

"Ara, something bothering you?"

"Well not really, but I can handle it", she smiled.

"Oh okay then" he grinned.

"Yamamoto-kun!!", from afar, Tsuna called him. "Coming!" he replied. "Jaa, I will get going then! See you!" he waved. Aoi only nodded and waved back to him.


	6. Meet Dinosan

Aoi had noticed that Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna had many wounds lately. Even she had not see Hibari lately either. She wondered what happened to them. But when she asked Yamamoto what happened to them, he simply said that they had a sumo contest. Then she tried to ask one of her friend, Kyoko. She also said that her brother also joined the sumo contest. Aoi became more curious what actually happened to them, is it really just a sumo contest.

School was over already. She packed her bag and hurriedly goes home. She had to pick her neighbor's child today due to her neighbor were a very busy parents so she took care of their child for awhile whilst they were gone. On her way to the kindergarten, she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, sumimasen", she said.

"No I'm the one who supposed to say sorry", he lend a hand to her.

She gladly took it. "Arigatou".

She looked at the man, he had a blonde hair and seemed to be full of scratches.

"Ano…are you okay?", she asked.

"You mean these?", he pointed one of the scratches he had. "Yeah I'm fine it's just a scratch", he grinned. She was not very sure he was fine at all. So she took one her (cute) band aid and gave it to him. "Here, I hope this make you feel better".

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and accepted the band-aid. "Thanks"

Aoi smiled," well I have to go now, see you!". She waved to him and hurriedly ran to pick up her neighbor's child.

"She's seems to be a very nice girl isn't she, Dino-san?", a man seemed to be a bodyguard asked him. "Yes she is, Romario"

"Gladly I'm just in time…", Aoi reached the kindergarten and took the boy home safely.

_The next day_

It was Sunday. Aoi had nothing to do, so she decided to go to school to borrow some books from the school's library. Of course she was wearing her school uniform.

After borrowing some books, she decided to go to the rooftop. 'Better than nothing to do at home', she thought.

When she reached it, she slides the door handle and slowly opened the door. She stunned what she saw. Hibari and the other guy she meets yesterday. They looked awful, scratches, bleeding, and horrible. The bodyguard, Romario noticed her. He wanted to call her, but it was too late. She slammed the door and ran away. 'It's much better at home and nothing to do!'

Both of the guys noticed her also, but they were too busy fighting each other.

'I'll bite her to death tomorrow', Hibari thought for a second.

'I should tell her about this tomorrow when I met her…', Dino thought for a second also.


End file.
